


One for g.o.d

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: An ode to an old friend





	1. Chapter 1

Back hunched, head bowed, nose barely inches from the screen. Hidden behind anonymity, no name, no face, no gender. There are only two features which define this person. Their content and their handle. 

"Kill yourself, virgin fag."

g.o.d

Ironic isn't it? God is patient, God is kind, God loves all his children. 

 

This person, they're not God. They answer to no one, they are not kind or patient or loving and the thing they hate most, they spend everyday in the company of. 

Unknown face, looking day after day at a screen filled with stories of brothers in love. Reading about intwined bodies, describing a love they've never felt nor could they understand. 

The beauty of Itachi and Sasuke is that they transcend our mortal plane. Time is non existent for them, they are immortal and their lives malleable. They come together and they come apart, that are instruments of description and expression answerable only to whomever they are written by. 

Incest is wrong, but writing is not. 

This is what Sasuke tells himself when he writes stories of the love he has for his brother. No one believes it's real, and if they did, they have no face, no name, no gender and no value. 

All the hate disappears at the click of a button. 

Delete. 

And the false God has fallen. They will not be remembered. 

But Itachi and Sasuke will live on in both the hearts and minds of those they have affected. 

It may not be real, but honestly, theirs is the most real love of all. It's impossible to quantify, it hurts to read about let alone experience and has more depth than most stories do. 

There is no love without hate, this is no pleasure without pain. 

The false God makes us stronger. 

\----

 

Sasuke shuts the lid of his laptop and stares into the dark expanse of his room. It shouldn't hurt because it means nothing, but for a small second he feels a pang of pain in his heart. Not for the suffering those words intended but for the lonely person who wrote them. He doesn't know what they look like or where they are from or who they are but he's knows they're lonely. Even in a crowd.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" 

"Nothing." He says throwing a smile toward his brother. They lie next to each other in bed. A beautiful irony he thinks.

He puts down his laptop and rolls over toward his brother and just stares. 

A face.

A gender. 

A name. 

He's real and he matters and that's what makes him human. 

"I love you."

"What's this about". Itachi says looking suspiciously at his brother.

"I just hadn't said it today." 

"Well, I know. I love you too... I suppose." He laughs, a beautiful melodic tone that fills the room. Sasuke throws a pillow at his face. "Oomf, that was uncalled for!" 

Sasuke rests his head beside his brother's ribs, pressing his face a close as possible. He inhales the scent that is Itachi, reminding him again that this is real. If he's really quiet and holds his breathe, he imagines he can hear his brother's heartbeat over his gentle breathing. 

They stay like that and nothing more. 

Love is not always sexual. Love is love and it comes in many forms, none better or worse than another. 

Remember to love.


	2. Chapter 2

The faceless bully has struck me again! Perhaps this time I will be converted! The phrase, "kill yourself fucked up virgin fag" is so moving. 

 

I AM CHANGED

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I lied but I hope you found value in this story anyway.


End file.
